Sealmon
Sealmon is an Original Digimon creature from the crossover of Digimon Adventure and Sailor Moon, otherwise known as When Destinies Collide. “Sealmon” is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. The most well-known appearance of Sealmon is in the WDC series as the partner of Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury. The Sealmon of WDC also appears in the sequel series When Destinies Collide:02 and all the WDC/02 related movies. 'Appearance ' It looks like a white furry seal-like creature with no nose and has long ears, sandy-blonde markings, with jade green around her Ocean-Blue eyes, ice-pink mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out. 'Description' Sealmon first appeared when she digivolved from Pupmon to protect Amy from Kuwagamon in the first episode/chapter/installment one of WDC. She is Amy's partner and her goal is to help Amy see things in more than Black-and-White, to make her less serious, using her own disarming and fun-loving character. Later in the adventure she digivolved to Walrainmon when the Black-Gear-infected Unimon attacked the DigiDestined. When the kids returned to the Real World to halt the plans of Myotismon on August 3, 1999, Amy, Joe and T.K. attempted to return to Odaiba. However, they were ambushed by MegaSeadramon while they were passing Rainbow Bridge. Amy, putting herself at risk to save both Joe and T.K. from drowning, signifying the purity within her heart, gave Walrainmon the power to Digivolve to Sirenmon, who, along with Zudomon, defeated MegaSeadramon. Sirenmon became a valued ally in the battles against Myotismon, MetalEtemon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. Before they went their separate ways, Amy thanked Sealmon for being a good friend. And Sealmon, with the help of Gomamon, helped Amy and Joe confess their feelings for each other. When the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Sealmon, was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out. One such event was when Sealmon and Gomamon challenged the Emperor when he was forcing some Gizamon to build a prison in the frozen north. She and Gomamon were attacked by the Gizamon, who were promised a reward by the Emperor if they did so. The both of them were left for dead, but the second group of DigiDestined managed to save them and, they together destroyed the Control Spire. Sealmon also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas day, helping to gather the Digimon who appeared world-wide along with Control Spires. She received a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, which restored her ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. The next day, however, during the battle with SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, the strain of being in the Real World got to Sealmon, so she and the others had to return. Sealmon was later seen during BlackWarGreymon's incursions into the real-world. She was later seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. At the end of WDC:02, Sealmon is seen with a grown-up Amy, who has married Joe. A Pupmon is also seen with Amy and Joe’s daughter. Attacks: ' *'Sea-Wind Strike: 'Waves her front paws and generates a small windstorm. *'Tidal Wave Whip: 'Small jets of water strike her enemy with the force of a tidal wave. 'Other Forms The name "Sealmon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Sealmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of different forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. 'Digi-Egg ' Gupmon’s Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Amy’s Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Purity, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Gupmon. 'Gupmon' Gupmon is Sealmon's Fresh form, a Slime digimon. Gupmon appears in When Destinies Collide during a flashback of when the chosen Digimon hatched out from their Digi-Eggs. 'Pupmon ' Pupmon is the In-Training form of Sealmon. Her name comes from the name given to a baby Seal. Amy met her partner Pupmon when she first came to the Digital World. Pupmon Digivolved to Sealmon to protect Amy from Kuwagamon. After this, Sealmon only reverted to her In-Training form when De-Digivolving from her Ultimate level, Sirenmon. Attacks: *'Bubble Blow:' Fires bubbles from her mouth. WaWalrainmon 'Walrainmon ' Walrainmon is a Sea Animal Digimon and Champion form of Sealmon. Her name is derived from the words “'Walrain'” which is the name a Walrus like Pokemon. Sealmon first Digivolved to Walrainmon to protect Amy from the Black-Gear-infected Unimon. Since then, Walrainmon has fought various enemies like Devimon, Etemon and the henchmen of Myotismon. Other than being used for battle, Walrainmon was also used as a ferry for traveling across the water. When the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Sealmon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out, appearing four times as Walrainmon to fight Ebidramon, another MegaSeadramon, and finally BlackWarGreymon. Attacks: *'Raining Harpoon': Launches small missiles from her horn. 'Sirenmon' Sirenmon is a Sea Animal Digimon and the Ultimate form of Sealmon. Just like the other Evolution forms, Sirenmon is voiced by Jenifer Love Hewitt. Sirenmon first debuted on August 3, 1999 when Myotismon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo so that his henchmen could gather the populace. On route to Odaiba via Tokyo Bay, Amy, Joe, T.K. and their Digimon encountered MegaSeadramon while passing Rainbow Bridge. It was Amy’s decision to dive back underwater and save Joe from drowning that caused her crest to glow and Walrainmon to Digivolve to Sirenmon, who managed to defeat MegaSeadramon, with the help of Zudomon, rescue Wizardmon and get involved in the final battle with Myotismon herself. Sirenmon was also a needed ally in the fight against the Dark Masters, MetalEtemon and Apocalymon. When Amy used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Sealmon lost the power to become Sirenmon. That was until three years later, when, on Christmas Day, Sealmon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Sirenmon, with Submarimon, Zudomon, and their human partners, went to Sydney to help the Australian and Pacific DigiDestined and Sailor Scouts with the chaos caused by the aquatic Digimon. But during the fight against SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, Sirenmon, after she and the other Ultimates were defeated, regressed due to the strain of his stay in the Real World for so long. Attacks: *'Hydraulic Torpedo: '''Fires a blast of water from the white horn on her forehead. *'Siren's Song: Hums a soft tune that paralyzes/confuses her enemy for a short period of time. '''Nessamon Although never appearing in neither When Destinies Collide or its sequel, Nessamon is Sealmon’s Mega-Level form. Her name is derived from “Nessa” the name given to the Legendary Sea-Monster from Scotland, the Loch Ness Monster. Attacks: *'Hydraulic Impact: '''Fires a water blast from her mouth.' ''' Category:Partner Digimon Category:Profile